Encerrados
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Draco y Ginny se quedaran encerrados por 24 horas en un ascensor... en un ascensor muggle? capi8: un curioso sueño.... disculpen la demora!
1. en el ascensor

Primer capitulo ultra corto igual a los que puedan venir a futuro.  
  
Dedicado a Dennisse que tubo la primicia del fic y a la Cynthia de wena onda no mas XP, bueno y a todas las Marcianas  
  
Lean y dejen reviews -  
  
Encerrados  
  
Era un gran dia en Londres. Hacia un calor que podia ser regulado con un rico helado o un trago de agua fria. Ademas por ser domingo pocas personas fueron a trabajar y por esto la compañia de electricidad no hacia mucho.  
  
Pero un par de personas tenian que ir obligadamente a trabajar. Lastima para ambos, en la misma compañia. Draco Malfoy de 26 años era el presidente de Imperius corp., y Virginia Weasley de 25 años era la vicepresidenta.  
  
Los Weasley y los Malfoy no eran familias comunes, eran las mas conocidas en el mundo magico...Si, son brujos. Pero ambos muy ricos. Y tanto Virginia como Draco son Aurores, pero al ser derrotado Voldemort decidieron trabajar en Londres muggle, justamente como personas comunes y corrientes.  
  
Los mandamases de la compañia Imperius llegan al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Buenos días Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy- saludó la recepcionista  
  
-Buenos días, Susana- Le saludó Ginny. Pero Draco siguió con su rumbo  
  
-Weasley, si no te apuras llegaras tarde al trabajo- le avisó el chico a punto de llegar al ascensor (n/a nn)  
  
-Esperame, Malfoy-dijo corriendo al ver q este ya estaba en el ascensor- deja la puerta abierta  
  
-No puedo perder tiempo- la puerta se estaba cerrando y habia marcado el último piso, el 88.  
  
-Malfoy!!- Ginny logró entrar justo a tiempo- me las pagaras Malfoy, como se te ocurre hacer eso? me podrias haber matado.  
  
-Que lastima- dijo con ironía.  
  
-Idiota  
  
-Te podria despedir  
  
-Y a mi que? Ademas, no creo que quieras que vea tu 'oficina' que me han comentado que parece un motel  
  
-A que te gustaria conocerlo? – dijo pícaro  
  
-Por dios, Malfoy...No crees q si fuera asi ya lo habria conocido? – se acerca peligrosamente a su jefe- pero no me da gana-marca el 87  
  
-Oye!! Yo puse el 88- lo marca de nuevo  
  
-No el 87  
  
88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 87, 88, 14, 25,69, 2.  
  
-14, 25?– dijo asustado Draco  
  
-69, 2?. Que pasa? – preguntó Ginny aun mas asustada- Que le hiciste al ascensor??  
  
-Yo nada, fue tu culpa Weasley  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
El ascensor que estaba en el piso 73 empezó a caer y con una fuerte sacudida paró dejando a nuestros protagonistas en una posición muy comprometedora.  
  
Ginny estaba recostada en el suelo con la falda algo subida y Draco sobre ella con sus rostros muy juntos. Lentamente, como impulsados por una mano invisible comenzaron a acercarse.  
  
-Weasley... No hagamos nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos- estaban a medio centímetro se besarse.  
  
-Tienes razón, quitate de encima me aplastas  
  
Y los dos se pararon como si nada  
  
-Abre la puerta, Malfoy  
  
-No me mandes- Aun asi trató de abrirla – no se puede  
  
Y tu varita? - le preguntó Ginny mientras revisaba sus bolsillos- se me quedó en el depto.  
  
-La tengo en la oficina  
  
-Mierda!!  
  
-Cuida tu vocabulario, Weasley  
  
-Cuido lo que quiero... llama por el teléfono, probaré con mi celular  
  
Entonces llamaron, pero...  
  
-No sirve ni uno de los dos, pero creo que no nos echarán de menos durante muuuucho tiempo  
  
-Eso te gustaria, pero si intentas violarme te demando, Weasley  
  
-Idiota- le da un golpecito en el brazo  
  
-Veo que el estar encerrada conmigo te crees que puedes tener mas confianza  
  
-Disculpa, pero vi en una peli que tres tipos estaban encerrados una semana  
  
-Por favor, Weasley, estamos en Imperius corp. Nadie puede hacer algo sin mi.-dijo de manera arrogante  
  
- Por favor, Malfoy, estamos en Imperius corp. Solo dices "Trabaja Weasley, para eso te pago". O sea yo hago tu trabajo  
  
-Di lo que quieras Weasley, pero tú no puedes trabajar sin mi  
  
-Y tú no podias vivir sin mí  
  
Continuará...........  
  
Holas!!!!  
  
Por fin o subí! De hace tiempo lo tenia escrito y de floja no lo subía - U Pero como ya lo hice ahora tu podras dejarme un lindo review.  
  
Aclaraciones  
  
Draco esta en el lado bueno de la fuerza en el próximo capitulo les explican Estaban vestidos así  
  
Ginny: falda corta azul marina polera lila y una chaquetita apretada azul marina, peinada al lado con una cola alta  
  
Drake: pantalones negros, camisa gris chaqueta negra, el pelo corto atrás con unas mechas largas adelante ( ¬ )  
  
Eso era pronto subo el próximo capitulo, depende de los reviews nn  
  
Ja-ne 


	2. Recordando

EEEEEEEEh segundo capi por fin!!!!

Dedicado a Dennisse y a tods quienes lo lean nn

2 capitulo

**RECORDANDO** (parte 1)

-Por favor, Weasley, estamos en Imperius corp. Nadie puede hacer algo sin mi.-dijo de manera arrogante

- Por favor, Malfoy, estamos en Imperius corp. Solo dices "Trabaja Weasley, para eso te pago". O sea yo hago tu trabajo

-Di lo que quieras Weasley, pero tú no puedes trabajar sin m

-Y tú no podías vivir sin m

Draco quedó en silencio unos segundos y con una expresión de rencor y (entre nosotros) el rubio sabía que era cierto

-Cállate, bien dijiste "podía" – reaccionó de la manera más fácil... enojándose

-Pero, como dicen por ahí: donde hubo fuego...

-Entiende, Weasley, las cenizas pueden volar e irse muuy lejos. Asi que cállate

-Tu no me mandas "Malfoy me creo el mejor"- Gin estaba tan aburrida que armar una discusión era la idea mas fácil de pasar un poco del tiempo

-Por 3ª vez, cállate pobretona

-Serpiente

-Comadreja

Más y más insultos por parte de los 2 y cada vez se acercaban mas y mas hasta que estuvieron a pocos centímetros

-Tonta- casi 20 minutos peleando... a cualquiera se le acaban las ideas

-Eeeh- a Ginny se le habían acabado los insultos-... SANGRE SUCIA!! – le gritó en pleno rostro

-Ahora me dirás muggle- se mofó Draco acercándose a la pelirroja acortando el poco espacio que había entre ellos

-No, te diré que me harte de discutir- se separó del chico- llevamos en esto como media hora y seguimos parados juntándonos aun mas cosa que el aire "fresco" que nos rodea se esfume y ya no aguanto estar en este maldito ascensor con mas de 35 de calor y con el único tema una discusión provocada por un tema que ya pasó.

-Nunca te había escuchado decir algo tan cierto- y se sentaron lo mas lejos posible lo que no era mucho porque el ascensor, por muy de personal de la empresa que fuera, era un espacio mediano- "Voy a mandar a hacer uno mas grande"- pensó Malfoy

Ginny sacó su celular y empezó a jugar con él, mientras Draco miraba de reojo a la Weasley, como recordando algo.

* * *

Flash Back

_6 curso de Ginny_

_7 curso de Draco_

Era una tarde fría de primavera y la menor del clan pelirrojo paseaba sola por un pasillo... o eso crey

-Que tal, Weasley- alguien la saludó amablemente

Ginny miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Draco cerca suyo, cosa que la impresionó mucho

-Te siente bien, Malfoy?- el rubio amable? eso si que daba miedo

-No, en realidad estoy enfermo

-Enfermo?- la pelirroja se le acerca, poniendo una mano en la frente del chico, lo cual lo sonrojó- de que?

-Enfermo de amor, Ginny, enfermo por ti- le toma la mano que estaba paralizada entre los mechones rubios, y se la besa

-Emmmmmmmmm yo... - quita su mano de los labios de Draco con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello

Con los ojos llenos de esperanza se acerca a la chica depositando un tierno beso en los labios

-Ginny Weasley quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa

-NOOOOOOO!!!

Gin salió corriendo y ya estaba muy lejos de él cuando Draco entendió q ella no lo quería

 Fin Flash Back

* * *

-No... - murmuró Draco con una sonrisa de tristeza

-Que dijiste?- seguía jugando con su celular- Demonios, se me acabó la batería ToT

El chico la mira con cara de pocos amigos

-Como sea... por qué dijiste que no?

-Por qué me dijiste que no?

-De que hablas? y no me vayas a responder con otra pregunta...¬.¬ U

-De cuando te pedí que fueras...- a Draco se le empezaron a subir los colores- mi novia

Ginny lo miró confundida, tratando de recordar el porque y preguntándose por qué Draco le hacia esta pregunta después de tanto tiempo

-Puede ser porque tu familia era (es) enemiga de la mía, habían matado a Nymphadora Tonks y se decía que era tu madre la acecina, además el rencor que sentía hacia ti por los 6 años molestándome. Y sin contar que hacia poco tiempo (en esa época) que había terminado con Harry. Y aunque tu le gustaras a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a mi no y te encontraba el ser mas idiota del universo

-Podrías ser menos dura- le pidió Draco que estaba escuchándolo todo atentamente

-Tuve que aprender a ser dura, TÚ me obligaste

-Si por supuesto

-Aun asi, que me viste?

-Siempre me ha gustado tu pelo

-Pelo Weasley- dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo

-Pelo Ginny-corrigió- también lo tierna que eras

-Ooooh si- se burló la pelirroja sin creerle lo que decía el chico

-Recuerdo como odiaba a Potter por no fijarse en ti, y lo hizo en sexto y no duraron ni 2 años

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, gracias

-También me gustaba tu linda sonrisa y tu mirada

-Malfoy me estas haciendo sonrojar- y vaya que era verdad, a Ginny jamás le habían dicho tantos cumplidos de corrido y menos un "enemigo" como Draco

-Igual no t importó mucho que yo te hubiera dicho que no

-Pe...pero si no salí en 2 días- dijo un poco nervioso

-Pero saliste y te metiste con la idiota de Parkinson

-Kin?- sonrió Malfoy- pero si ella salía con Blaise, yo solo le pedí ayuda porque supuse que le habías contado a todo el colegio

-Por favor, Malfoy tu crees que se lo habría dicho a alguien?- rodó los ojos- ni siquiera se lo dije a mi almohada

-Por qué?

-Simple, Ron y Harry te hubieran matado y en ese entonces pensé "Para que se iban a ensuciar con algo tan asqueroso como Malfoy, además no quiero tener a las 2 personas que mas quiero en Azkaban. No vale la pena"

-Gracias por tratarme tan bien- Ginny le sonrió y por un prolongado tiempo se quedaron mirando en un incomodo silencio

-Cuanto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?- Preguntó Draco que estaba muuuy aburrido

-No lo se, eso depende

-De que?

-De cuanto nos extrañen

-O sea, para ti harto tiempo

-Y tu te quedarías aquí por el resto de tu vida

-De nuevo con discusiones tontas?

-Eres tu quien las empieza

-Ok lo reconozco-lo aceptó solo para que dejaran de pelear

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Conversemos

Continuará...........

* * *

Perdón por el retraso pero no me gusta tipiar XD

**Agradecimientos:**

**Andy-Wm: **gracias por escribirme mi primer review en esta historia... y lo continué, aunque muuucho después n.nU Espero que te guste este capitulo

**Dracomaniacus: **A mi también me encanta la pareja Draco-Ginny!!! Encuentro que hacen una pareja muy tierna, y no desesperes más que aquí esta el 2 capi espero que te guste y que me dejes review

**SaraMeliss: **que emoción tenerte por aquí. Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero no puedo hacerlo mas largo... creo que esto es lo máximo a lo que puedo llegar u.uU

**Ferny Weasley**uuyojalá que te guste lo que esta pasando y si no... si es que quieres mas acción tendrás que esperar hasta el 4 capitulo...ups se me salió nn

**Lily E.of Potter: **Gracias por emocionarte con mi historia yo me emociono con tu review XD

**Zoe simitis**: Wow es un honor tener tu review u Te respondo.. Ginny tiene que trabajar para se alguien por si sola no va a vivir todo el tiempo de su familia... aún que sean muuy ricos, y Draco lo hace solo para no aburrirse en casa y poder mandar a las personas

**Monikitz:** buenas pos hermanita cambiando opinión por review, un buen trato... Y VIVAN LAS PERSONAS ROLLERAS en realidad tods ls de esta comunidad somos asi XD

**Ninnia-Weasley-007** tarde pero lo subí no me mates ToT tantos chocolates que no he comido nooooooo!!!! Espero que te guste

**Dennisse: **alégrate que por lo menos te lo dedico, algún día que me acuerde te llevo la continuaron de este fanfic

**Impossibles, ****MELLITUS NIGER, ****yalimie**** berisse malfoy, ****Hitomi Felton****, lauranamalfoyrin **Gracias por todos los reviews

Ahora sean buenitos y dejen reviews que son muy bienvenidos


	3. Conversando con chocolate

Dedicado a Dennisse (como siempre) y a la Mely(para que me deje de molestar unos días) besotes niñas

3er capi

_Conversando con Chocolate _

-Eres tu quien las empieza

-Ok lo reconozco-lo aceptó solo para que dejaran de pelear

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Conversemos –dijo Draco

-mmm pero no me preguntes cosas muy privadas de "mi" vida

-que hacen tus hermanos?

-Bill trabaja en Gringots y esta casado con Fleur

Charlie trabaja con dragones y está con Alicia

Percy es el jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y por fin se casó con Penélope

Fred y George están con el negocio de las bromas, Fred está con Angelina y George con Katie

Y Ron después de auror (como tu sabes) es jugador de los Chudley Cannons

(**importante nota de la autora** se q esta parte es súper aburrida asi q **no se vayan!!! **es necesario para que el fic continúe u.u)

-Um y Granger.. Que hace ella?

-Es medimaga u.u

-Potter era auror (como tu y yo) pero ahora que hace?

- Creo que es un explorador para la televisión y no esta con nadie nn

Draco se puso mas serio. Con que a la pequeña Weasley aun le gustaba el famoso Potter…

"-Pero lo de ellos había pasado, cierto?- se descubrió pensando Draco -Porque me hago esa pregunta?

-Por que crees? – pregunto una vocecita en su cabeza

-Por que en todos los fanfics sale esta maldita conciencia !!" (n. de a: Alégrate q tienes una, lidiar con 12 (las q yo tengo) es un martirio – conciencias de la autora- Que dijiste!!!!????)

-Y tu que hiciste además de trabajar en el ministerio?

Ya era hora de conocer un poco más a su vicepresidenta

-Era abomaga y estudié en el mundo muggle relaciones publicas- dijo con orgullo Ginny- Si no me equivoco tu además de auror (q l autora lo ha escrito mas de 5 veces) fuiste jefe de magos en el wizengamort, cierto?

-Si, y también fui espía para Dumbledore, con Severus muerto no le quedaba otro

Pasaron mucho rato en silencio para matar el tiempo recordando esos hechos

-Cuanto rato ha pasado- Draco vuelve a romper el silencio

-Entramos a las 8 y…- Ginny ve su reloj- son las 1

-Vaya como pasa el tiempo

-Si y vaya como viene el hambre- su estomago clama por comida "GRRRR"- ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!!! ToT

-Deja de llorar. Toma-Draco saca una barra de chocolate de un bolsillo de su chaqueta

Ginny observó el chocolate tal como lo haría un depredador a su presa. Se acercó unos centímetros y luego le quitó el chocolate a Draco que la miraba con miedo

-Adoro el chocolate!!! – empezó a desenvolverlo

-Lo sabía, es el único gusto que compartimos

Ginny al comió tan rápido el chocolate que Draco podría haber jurado que se había mordido los dedos

-Mmmm!!! Me encanta -se relamió los dedos pero le faltó…

-Tus labios- murmuró distraídamente Draco, mientras veía que le quedaba un poco de chocolate en el labio inferior

La Weasley miró a Draco acercándose su mano al labio para limpiarse

-No… no te lo saques- le pidió el rubio caminando hacia ella

-Pe… pero…

-Shhh – la calló Malfoy poniéndole un dedo frente a su boca

El joven acercó su boca a la de la chica, posó sus labios sobre los de Ginny y con su lengua saboreaba lo que quedaba del chocolate.

Draco con una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y otra en su cara, la acerca transformando el beso en algo mas profundo, como reclamándole algo, Pero qué era?

Ginny puso sus manos en la espalda del rubio, y subió con caricias al cuello de Draco, mientras éste posaba sus manos en la cintura de la Weasley.

No sabemos cuanto tiempo quedaron asi pero tuvieron que separarse por el calor del ascensor (y el que irradiaban los dos)

-Yo… lo siento- murmuró Draco

-Olvídalo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

El joven Malfoy quedó tan impresionado por la respuesta de la Weasley que no pudo ocultar su asombro

-Quéééééé!!!!!!!!!!?????- se había esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa

-Cualquier cosa por chocolate n.n- le explicó

-Ah – que tonto era al ver pensado que Ginny algún día lo iba a besar porque si, porque lo quería

-Que pensaste que era n.nU?

-Yo… em… creí que… da lo mismo – se resigno el rubiecito de mis sueños (n.a disculpen pero es inevitable)

-Ok. Pero si no se repite- "por ahora" pensó Ginny- te compro un chocolate – sonrió como una niña

-eeehhh- "Ginny habrá madurado… Y es la vicepresidenta!!!"

-El chocolate que tu pidas… el mas rico - dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Estás loca, Weasley

-Que me digas Ginny!!!

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua y comenzó a cantar en susurros audibles

-Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
sentir cada dia ese flechazo  
al verte que mas dara lo que digan  
que mas dara lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mia  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor

-vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.- terminó Draco sin cantar-Yo he escuchado esa canción pero no recuerdo donde ni de quien es- comento Draco como si comentara el clima que por cierto que hacia mucho calor

-Draco Malfoy escuchando música romántica cebollera para dedicarla a tu amor imposible?????? y mas encima te la sabes ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj XD

Ginny comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo de tanta risa le caían las lagrimas, y tubo que ponerse las manos en el estomago para que dejara de dolerle tanto

-Puedes dejar de reírte? –Le pidió el rubio pensando que la Weasley se retorcería mejor con el cruciatus

-"Y que si he escuchado canciones asi? no es eso lo que le gusta a ustedes?"- pensó aun mas malhumorado

-Sabes…- Ginny estaba sentada como si nada hubiera pasado y totalmente seria- Es el tercer beso que me robas

-Tercero?? 1- mostró un dedo- cuando te pedí que fueras mi… coff…novia… coff- trató de disimular- 2- el segundo dedo- ahora… 3 - miro un dedo de su otra mano- no hay mas

- En el baile de despedida n.nU

-Queeeee!!!???

Continuará…..

**Aclaraciones **: olviden la parte de las conciencias u.u

la segunda parte de recordando viene en el próximo capitulo

**Agradecimiento** de los reviews

**SaraMeliss**: Hola!!! supongo que dirás " Tanto tiempo para un capitulo tan corto, pero me gustó" (espero) y yo te voy a contestar "alégrate de que lo continué" Espero que te guste!!!!!

**Andy-Wm** : un placer tenerte por aquí de nuevo me tarde lo mismo que la última vez, disculpa pero espero que te guste este capitulo

**Sthefany** **Weasley**: gracias por encontrarlo lindo, déjame un review n.n

**Luthien**: ahora di si porque lo continué pero deberás decir no por que me tardaré una eternidad para continuarlo pero lo haré, cuídate

**Aziral** : esperemos que no los extrañen mucho y si los extrañan sea en 2 días mas, review!!!

**Hitomi** **Felton**: Wow que bueno tenerte por aquí, espero que te halla gustado

**sally-malfoy**: Gracias por leer el fic aun que el encierro podría haber sido en cualquier lugar n.nU

**Maggie**: por fin aquí esta la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado

**zoe** **simitis**: hola de nuevo aun te falta para que lleguemos al capitulo 4 y creo que ese capitulo si va a ser laaargo. Eres una gran escritora y me honra que leas lo que escribo

**rachel**: una opinión es una opinión y no me molesta pero por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer pero si vendrá mas acción

**MAKIMASHI** **MISAO** **(F.D.S.S** : ya veras como salen estos 2 si sigues leyendo

**Hermblack**: aquí esta la continuación -

**imposibles**: Ginny se arrepentirá por decirle que no… o tal vez no… más vale tarde que nunca

**Luciana**: quien en su sano juicio podría haberle dicho que no a Draco?? Gin está loca más que todas nosotras

**Azazel-Black**: aun no me convence el flash back pero supongo que será necesario. besos

**ferny Weasley**: hola de nuevo si te gustan los flash backs en el próximo capi vendrán algunos

**anzu**: el tercer capitulo, pero no se cuanto tardaré para el cuarto u.uU

Reviews!!!!!


	4. Un giro inesperado

Hola!

Se que le prometí a la Mely que iba a terminar el capi hoy, y a medias lo cumplí, pero no es recordando parte 2 por que no tengo mente u.u

Disculpen que haya demorado tanto pero es que he tenido pruebas todos los días o clases de violín, o tenía que estudiar, pero cumplo con dejarles un pequeñísimo capitulo.

**Capi 4: Un giro inesperado**

Sabes…- Ginny estaba sentada como si nada hubiera pasado y totalmente seria- Es el tercer beso que me robas

Tercero? 1- mostró un dedo- cuando te pedí que fueras mi… coff…novia… coff- trató de disimular- 2- el segundo dedo- ahora… 3 - miro un dedo de su otra mano- no hay mas

En el baile de despedida n.nU

Queeeee?

**Flash back…. **(Aclaración inmediata: nunca hubo flash back, lo que sigue es en el tiempo de la historia)

Un fuete zumbido interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco. A su lado Ginny miraba desesperada el marcador del piso en que estaban empezaba a marcar lentamente del 60 al 59

Nos salvan- dijo inconscientemente Draco

Pero el ascensor que debía parar en el pido 58 siguió bajando con mas rapidez. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a gritar tomados de las manos cuando el ascensor caía sin control.

Ginny…- alguien la llamaba

Ginny por favor contéstame…- "no quiero, no puedo" pensó la Weasley desesperada

Gin no me dejes solo- "Draco, ayúdame!" la inconsciente Ginny comenzó a llorar

Pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos estrechando su cuerpo, que le dieron energía para abrir sus ojos.

Que pasó?- susurró con pesadumbre Ginevra (N.A primera vez que uso el nombre u.u)

Ginny! estas bien...no, no hables…-dijo Draco mas despreocupado y feliz- te contaré lo que pasó…

Malfoy posó el cuerpo de Ginny en el suelo usando su chaqueta de almohada

Me siento como una niña de 4 años -- susurró aun cansada de algo que no recordaba

Después de que el ascensor empezó a caer, te desmayaste, el ascensor terminó acá en el 2° subterráneo y ha pasado una hora sin que reaccionaras. Creo que nuestra magia interna nos salvó- Terminó pensativo Draco

Uy este maldito ascensor-se quejó llena de energía la Weasley- Primero nos encerramos con mil grados de calor, después no tenemos mas que el exquisito chocolate para comer, luego esta cosa se cae y me deja toda herida. Oe, tu estas bien?

Em un poco magullado pero bien

Continuará

Reitero mis disculpas a todas quienes me dejaron reviews y a las que la leyeron

Reviews!


	5. Necesidades

Holas!

Disculpen los siglos de demora!

Gracias a: **Leodyn, SaraMeliss, Andy-Wm, HermyBlack, Lokilla, Moni Weasley, Impossibles, Luciana, Hitomi Felton, Anzu, Hannah-uchiha, Demalfoy, Marce, Mayra Potter, MBlack, Nancy, Paula GM, oOo.Thea.oOo, kmymalfoy, dennisse y cynthia y cecilia, littlemaga, veropotter, KaryMalfoyBlack, sandra black, Minakuna Tachimoto**. Que me hicieron feliz con sus reviews n.n

Dedicado a Dennisse, como siempre y a todas las que leen (sobretodo a las nuevas)

* * *

**capitulo 5: Necesidades**

-Em un poco magullado pero bien

Ginny se quedó mirando las luces del techo. Si tan solo se apagaran haría menos calor. La Weasley estaba cansada, se sentía pésimo y ya no aguantaba el encierro.

Draco que ahora estaba sentado mas lejos de la pelirroja cerró los ojos respirando tranquilo de que su vicepresidenta estuviera bien, al abrir los ojos vio a la joven dormitando, y decidió hacer lo mismo. Total, no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían ahí

Entre sueños y sueños en los que Draco se veía como rata de laboratorio en un enorme laberinto abrió los ojos encontrándose con una despierta Ginny

-Cuánto ha pasado?- pregunta la pelirroja

Draco mira su reloj de pulsera

-Entramos a las 8 AM… y ya son las 6pm

Los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que se comunicaban mas con silencios por lo tanto se quedaron el silencio. Ginny aun estaba recostada porque en un intento de levantarse Draco casi la mata a gritos… y eso que quería cuidarla…

-Me explicas como, siendo magos, estamos encerrados aquí?- cortó el silencio

-Necesitamos varitas mágicas, Weasley

hubo otro silencio, pero más corto

-Malfoy- Ginny se levantó tan repentinamente que Draco se sobresaltó- Nos informaron que éramos magos cuando hacíamos magia sin varitas, cierto?

-Si…

-Y en sexto nos enseñaron a no hablar para utilizar la varita y hacer hechizos, cierto?

-Si

- Y es mas, en séptimo nos enseñaron a no utilizar la varita, no es así?

-Al grano Weasley

-Y me puedes explicar que mie¿# estamos haciendo aquí si somos magos, tenemos poderes y no tenemos varita?

Ginny ya estaba llorando de la desesperación y Draco no podía creer q esto no se le hubiese ocurrido a él

-Muy bien Ginevra, vamos a salir de aquí

-Es lo que estoy esperando hace 12 horas atrás!- Ginny se paró y comenzó un baile raro

-eh me puedes explicar que te pasa?- el rubio la miraba con un poco de miedo

la chica sin dejar de "bailar" le dijo en un susurro

-Necesito ir al baño-

inmediatamente, como invocado por un accio, una puerta apareció en una de las paredes del ascensor

-Una salida!- Draco corrió a la puerta

al abrirla los chicos vieron una habitación blanca...

-Un baño!- Ginny apartó a Draco y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta con llave

El pobre Malfoy no salía de su impresión y solo al escuchar el paso del agua por las cañerías se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Ay que ligera me siento- Ginny salió del baño con una sonrisa- quieres pasar?

-Pe.. pero como paso esto!- Draco miraba impresionado a la chica

-las necesidades, las urgencias y la magia se complementan muy bien- Ginny sin dejar de sonreír apuntó a la entrada del baño

Draco entró por la puerta y luego de buscar una salida y entristecerse por no encontrarla cerró la puerta y también se "descargó"

-Por lo menos no necesitaremos un baño durante algún tiempo

-Ahora lo que falta es más comida

Continuará

* * *

je si se es horrorosamente corto pero el capitulo 5 original se me borró cuando intenté subirlo y de ahí también ya no veo a la mely conectada ToT 

Después de un giro inesperado ya nada es igual que antes… asi que lo que prometí que pasaría no va a pasar hasta dentro de un siglo n.n

Ahora les doy permiso de que me odien, pero dejen reviews

Atte. y con cariño Pilika-LastHope

Pd: disculpen los errores de ortografía


	6. ¿Qué Pasa?

Holas!

Disculpen la demora!

Dedicado a Dennisse y a todas las que leen

Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y espero que este capi les guste

**FELIZ 2006**

**

* * *

capitulo 6¿Qué pasa? **

Mientras Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy saciaban casi todas sus necesidades y suplicaban por comida…

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Afuera, en recepción -o-o-o-o-o-o

Susana miraba la puerta metálica del ascensor mientras se abanicaba con unos papeles. Y de vez en cuando llamaba un poco asustada por teléfono a la oficina del jefe mientras miraba un lápiz que se movía solo sobre un papel formando unas palabras: "Hola Susana" Ella muy asustada miró a la puerta. Las últimas palabras se desvanecieron para cambiar a: "atrás tuyo, Susana". Susana no daba más de los nervios, el lápiz cesó de escribir y lentamente se volteó.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

En frente de la recepcionista se encontraba una joven apuntándole con una vara de madera

- Pero que demonios crees que haces, Amanda?- gritó como loca Susana- me asustaste maldita bruja!

Bruja? será un decir? No, claro que no. Amanda era una de las brujas mas conocidas de Europa mágica. Era una destacada animadora de televisión (un invento muggle que los magos copiaron, claro que no se transmitía en esas cajitas… se usaba un fuego que rodea una habitación y es como estar en el set)

- Tanto tiempo, Susy. Yo también te extrañaba- ironizó Amanda

-No molestes quieres?- dijo malhumorada su amiga- Me tienes haciendo este trabajo sola

-No creo que sea tan malo, total es un piloto

-Piloto o no para tu programa esto es inmoral

-Pero no vamos a mostrarlo con estos personajes, para Drake y Ginny nosotras no somos más que unas cupidos n.n

Amanda y su editora televisiva, Susana, tenían que aumentar su raiting y que mejor forma que inmiscuyéndose en la vida amorosa de otros

-Esto no va para ningún lado, Amy- Susana se sentó en su escritorio para conversar con Amanda- Hubo solo un acercamiento entre los 2, ni siquiera el estar a punto de morirse resultó para algo. Me pidieron baño y ahora quieren comida, si seguimos así, tendremos que hacer el piloto un reality show

-No te alarmes, lo único que tenemos que hacer es darles una ayudadita- le cerró un ojo

-Que planeas Amanda?- miró recelosa Susana- si no funciona me quedaré sin trabajo en la televisión y en Imperius

-No te preocupes, no dijiste que tenían hambre?- a la animadora se le ensombreció el rostro- No sabes de algo que quita el hambre, no termina con la sed pero hace salivar mucho?

-Mandy, esto nos puede llevar a Azkaban

-Si nadie se entera no pasará nada malo, además solo pondremos las botellas, si ellos las toman será su responsabilidad- sacó su varita- ahora necesito tu ayuda

Resignadamente Susana sacó su varita.

_Continuará_

* * *

Mi punto de hacer un capitulo corto, además de que no me quedaba imaginación, es que ya tengo todas las ideas para el séptimo capítulo. 

Después de un giro inesperado ya nada es igual que antes… asi que lo que prometí que pasaría no va a pasar hasta dentro de un siglo n.n

Acepto todo tipo de insultos, menos que se metan con mi madre. n.n. No, en serio, espero que los guste y se imaginen lo que puede pasar

Supongo que no les molestará dejarme un review, me conformo con uno, gracias!

Atte. y con cariño Pilika-LastHope _"Por que errar es humano y perdonar es divino… aquí estoy para perdonarlos a todos"_


	7. Salu!

Hoal despues de harto tiempo aui esta el capi... eh... cual era?...el 7

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Y dedicado como siempre a Dennisse y a todos quienes leen y dejar review

Encerrados

Capitulo 7: Salu!

En el ascensor nuevamente...

-me... muero...-decía palida Ginny recostada en el suelo, y a su lado draco mirandola de una forma extraña- Por favor, Draco, espero que cumplas mi untima petición antes de ir con mis ancestros- murmuró casi sin voz la pelirroja-solo... un (toz)... beso- le pidió mientras sostenía su mano-es... lo unico que te pido- dijo es su ultimo suspiro

-Pero de que diablos hablas weasley!

Draco se paró de inmediato del lado de la chica despues de su gran actuación pensando que su locura se podría pegar

-Ya Malfoy- la vice presidenta se había parado para encarar al chico, pero cada vez q se le acercaba, él se alejaba, por lo tanto en unos segundos Ginny corría tas él como loca... Tan preocupados en su tarea de "depredador"-"presa" que ni uno de los ds se dio cuenta de lo que apareció en medio del ascensor, claro hasta que pararon

-mish- dijo Draco al observar la doena de botellas. Y tomando una añadió- Cherry!- el chico se puso eufórico (N-A:como lo haría mi querido Eliwood Y-Y)

Ginevra se acercó a la bandeja de bebida, miró cada una de las etiquetas. Dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero. draco la miró y luego miró el alcohol atrído por un tintineo, había aparecido ota botella.

-Yuju!- Ginny se había tirado al licor de naranja recién aparecido

Luego de las primera botella del licor favorito de cada uno, y un poco mas entretenidos, los dos decidieron hacer un brindis

-Porr starrr con la vi-viceprresidnta (traga un poco de saliva) ma sesy del mundo- Alzó la copa Draco feliz

-Por estar con la persona que mas he odiado en el mundo- dijo Ginny

Draco a quedó mirando tristemente, por qué él estaba ya mariado con una botella de cherry que no le hacen nada ni a la escritora de esta basura, y ademas le dijo que lo odiaba... Draco estaba lo suficientmente curado para pensar en el suicidio. Pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos: la weasley reía a carcajadas de la cara de draco

-salu, drraculin, salu porr nosotrro!- sep, ginny estaba en el mismo estado que él- Brindemos ademas por el alcohol, por nosotros, por el sexo, por el dinero, por las drogas, por el innombrable, por Harry, por pansy, por mi micropuff (fue nombrando a todos los personajes del libro) y salu tambien por los realitys shows- el ascensor comenzó a vibrar, como si estuviera temiendo algo. Pero porsupuesto la pareja no lo notó, ya que estaban de pie (o eso parecia) cada uno con una nueva botella en la mano, para brindar

-Salu!- Ginny que estaba mas tierna fue a darle un abrazo a Draco, pero draco que de un sorbo se había tomado la mitad de la segunda botella no podía sostener su cuerpo y el de alguien mas... por resultado, los dos calleron, uno frente al otro sobre sus rodillas

--- en recepción---

-Amandita...- la recepcionista trataba de atraer su atención

-Que?- amanda que estaba entretenidísima observando la pantalla de la caja a la que los tontos muggles llamaban computador

-Estaba pensando...

-Si Susana, te felicito por tu avance.- por tal atrevimiento, amanda recibió una maldición

-Como cerebro del plan- Susana continuó- creo que el tema del alcohol traerá problemas

-Estas alucinando- cortó amanda

---ascensor---

Después de cantar por segunda vez el himno de hogwarts, ademas de hablar sobre el pasado, de decirce cuanto se querían, y después de un casi beso, los chicos nuevamente calleron al piso donde la mitad de una botella estaba derramada sobre el piso, 8 vacías (sin contar a la anterior) y ya iban por la proxima (me pregunto como aguantaran tanto)

- Yo lo siento mucho- Ginny se demoró varios minutos en decir la oracion- pero ya no aguanto Draco

Ginny agarró a draco por kla cabeza y lo acercó a sus labios a los de él, Draco podía notar las pecas de Ginny, con haaarto esfuerzo, cada ez mas cerca... sus labios se rozaron y...

Ginevra tuvo que quitarse de inmediato, empezó a vomitar la mayor parte del alcohol, Draco que continuaba con la boca estirada para el beso y con los ojitos cerrados los abrió para ver como Ginny vomitaba... y obviamente Draco también comenzó a vomitar

---recepción---

-Te lo dije!- susana estaba feliz de haberle ganado la "batalla" a amanda

Amanda ni siquiera la escuchaba, ya que viendolos a ambos le empeó a dar arcadas

---ascensor---

La pareja esttab mariadisima, asqueada por el olor del ascensor, recostados en el suelo, rogando por un baño y un cafe cargado

MAGIA!

No supieron por qué ni les importó en esos momentos, pero los charquitos de vomito, el olor y las botellas de alcohol desaparecieron, y de nuevo la puerta del baño apareció. Ginny se paró como pudo y "corrió" al baño, pero Draco taaaan caballero la empujó a un lado y entro él primero, despues de algunos minutos la chica pudo entrar después de hacer todo lo que necesitaba la chica fue a un armario que antes no estaba, ahi sacó un vestido blanco de tirantes y corto, Ginny sin quejarse se lo puso, ya que la ropa de su trabajo estaba asquerosa. Al salir, menos mariada y despues de que la puerta del baño desapareció de nuevo, la pelirroja pudo ver a Draco con otra ropa, un buzo negro, y al lado de él una maquina de hacer cafey algunas pastillas que supuso que eran para el dolor de cabeza (el haxazo XD)

Después de tomarse un litro de cafe cargado y una 5 pastillas los chicos se quedaron dormidos

---Recepción---

-Creo que esto no nos sirvió- comentó Susana

-Yo creo que si- le dijo amanda que estaba pálida- en el reality no podemos meter alcohol ni siquiera cerveza de manteca

Susana mira el reloj !0 en punto

-Tendremos que esperar a que se despierten- dijo moviendo la varita para cnjurar agua y café

- Como vamos tendremos qu estar toooda la semana- amanda tomó el agua hervida y 2 tasas y comenzó preparar el cafe

Continuará!

despu´s de 5 siglos aqui esta

les prometo que lo sigo en seis meses mas u.u

eeeh, eso, reviews por favor, y ahora si, en el proximo capitulo se viene lo bueno

REVIEWS! 


	8. Un curioso sueño

Jelou!!

capítulo número ?? UN CURIOSO SUEÑO

Estaban ahi. Ginny sabía que seguian allí.

Pero algo en su cansada mente la llevó a uno de sus recuerdos...

Estaba caminando por hogwarts, en aquellos años donde todo era mas fácil. Recordaba que iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con un recado de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Pero algo mas bien alguien la detuvo en su travesía.

Ese pelo rubio platino, esas manos grandes y fuertes se pusieron al rededor de su cuerpo

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunt Draco en un susurro

Ginny se dejo acariciar el cabello

-Yo se que te gusto, y se que podriamos ser una buena pareja-continuó Draco

-Tu no lo sabes-respondio apenas la chica

-Si lo sé. Te intereso y sabes por qué?- Esperó un suspiro de Ginny como respuesta- Por simple curiosidad

-Aaah!!-despertó Ginny en el ascensor

continuará...

NA: si se, es de los piratas del caribe xD

Este capítulo lo escribí porque tenía muy botado el fanfic

pero igual espero que les haya gustado, y por supuesto reviews


End file.
